Hearing Isn't Everything, But Family Is
by smallsapphic
Summary: prompt: Misty and Cordelia take in a deaf witch and work their asses off to learn sign language and make her feel at home. Eventually they adopt her. This will be a multi chapter fic, how long it will be depends on if people want me to continue so please give feedback!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Dee I'm so excited n' anxious, I can hardly wait till she gets here!" Misty squealed, nuzzling her face into the warm skin of her wife's neck and squeezing tighter around her waist.

Cordelia set the book they were reading: "Learning American Sign Language" onto the bed and chuckled as she looked down at the Cajun, leaning to place a soft kiss on top of blonde curls. "Me too Mist, me too. But she's coming in 7 weeks so we'll have to be patient!"

With every new girl that showed up at the academy they wondered whether she would be the one. Misty and Cordelia had been married a little over a year and we're looking to expand their Goode-Day family, it was something Cordelia especially, had wanted all her life. However all their students had some form of family, if not parents to go home to in the summer, until Olivia came to them.

They had learned from the social worker who contacted the school that the child had been given up at birth due to her lack of hearing. From there she was bounced from home to home, and when her powers came and she was accidentally catching things on fire or transmutating when she got scared or upset she was put up for adoption once again.

To most she was seen as "the heaviest of burdens". No family would talk to her at the adoption center, they only talked about her, no one wanted to adopt a deaf 7 year old. Olivia knew once a family, especially young couples, decide to adopt one of the orphans they go for the babies and perfect packages: good-looking, healthy. She had seen enough children come and go to prove this.

The supreme and swamp witch knew that just because she didn't have family didn't mean she would want to be part of theirs, but they didn't lose hope. They talked to the social worker again and were set to visit the center and see Olivia in 4 weeks.

Knowing that their newest arrival to the coven was deaf they had rushed out to buy every sign language book they could get their hands on.

The two were curled up in bed with a large book in their lap and tons more scattered around them. The first page depicted the entire alphabet and signs that went with them. Misty raised her hands and attempted each one, so did Cordelia. Once they had practiced a while they tried spelling out simple words to each other, Misty smiled wide when Cordelia signed "I love you." And Cordelia returned the bright grin when Misty signed "I love you more."

It took them the entire day, and with a few necessary bagel breaks and a Starbucks run they managed to sign half the alphabet.

* * *

The next day mandatory signing lessons were put into action. During half of Cordelia's potions class and half of Misty's botany class.

Most of the older girls were picking it up, not fluently yet, that took about ten weeks, but they could form sentences. And the littler girls were giving their best effort, practicing finger signing for what they couldn't sign fully. However some of the crueler, brattier girls would barely lift a finger. Complaining about it being "a total waste. Who would want to talk to some lame, freaky deaf girl anyway?" This infuriated Cordelia and Misty so much that they gave the girls a stricter curfew and extra homework for the next few days, making it clear that if they we're mean to Olivia they would have hell to pay.

* * *

As the weeks passed everyone was progressing and finally it was time for Cordelia and Misty to visit Olivia.

The supreme was pacing the floor nervously, stopping only to fidget with her pants and blouse.

"What if she doesn't like us, Misty?" She muttered.

Misty poked her head out from the bathroom, toothpaste dribbling down her chin. "Of course she will, she's gonna love us!"

"But what if she doesn't? I-I want to make a good impression." Cordelia mumbled, running a hand nervously through her hair.

Misty sighed and wiped off her mouth before going to her wife and leading her to sit on their bed. She reached out and gently took the older witch's hands in her own, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"She's gonna love us, -love you, sugar. Anyone who doesn't from the moment they see ya ain't in the right state of mind!"

Cordelia's lips turned upwards into a slight smile and she laid her head on Misty's shoulder. "Look at me, I'm a mess and I haven't even seen her yet!"

Misty pulled back and placed a sweet kiss on her girlfriends lips, never letting go of her hands. "We're gonna be just fine, just take a few deep breaths."

"Okay, I believe you, I'm ready. Let's do this."

The swamp witch peered deep into her eyes, searching for any sign of uncertainty and when she saw none she leaped up, blonde curls bouncing as she pulled her wife down the stairs to the car. "Let's go meet Olivia Hayes!"

When they arrived they met with the the social worker, Holly who wanted to explain all she knew about Olivia in person. "She was sent to us about a month ago, due to her habit of setting things on fire . She is shy, she doesn't take well to men-"

"Why doesn't she like men?" Misty interrupted with a frown.

"Most of her foster parents were neglectful and abusive." Misty felt Cordelia tense beside her and found her hand, rubbing it gently. "We're guessing the father did something to her. She won't talk about it to anyone. I think she retreats into herself, you can always find her curled up in the corner of the play room reading or drawing."

Holly regarded them with a sad smile "If you have any more questions feel free to ask."

Misty turned to Cordelia with unshead tears in her eyes. "Poor baby, she's so young and she's already experienced so much trauma.." The Cajun but her lip in an attempt to keep her composure. "My heart is breakin' for her Dee, we're gonna help her, we'll be her mamas' right?"

"Only if she'll let us Mist."

Once they signed the papers they were lead into a room in the back of the agency, tons of children were running around the room but they picked out Olivia easily. A lanky girl with blonde curly hair that trailed to her waist, sat at the table with Miss. Holly, engrossed in the drawing she was coloring. Her eyes were huge, tired, as though she hadn't gotten sleep in a while. She wore jean capri's and a light blue t-shirt covered in pink butterflies.

Slowly they both made their way to her, a pad of paper in hand in case she wanted to write out her words. Cordelia crouched down and Misty stood next to her, with her hand on the older blonde's shoulder.

Holly tapped the girl on the shoulder and she looked up, green eyes widening at the women before her.

'Hello Olivia! I'm Cordelia and this is my wife Misty.' Cordelia spoke and signed simultaneously, gesturing to her smiling wife who signed hello, before the supreme flashed Olivia a bright grin.

It was such a genuine smile that Olivia couldn't help but give a shy smile in return. She was in awe at their kindness and the fact that they knew so much sign language, Not many of her foster families attempted to learn. It wasn't perfect, but it was understandable, maybe she could help them work on that.

'Hi, it's nice to meet you both.' She extended a hand hesitantly to the pair, who exchanged an excited glance before looking back at her tiny hand.

She shook Cordelia's first, then Misty's. She couldn't believe a persons hands could be so soft! Cordelia's were softer than her Pluto stuffed animal had been the first day she got him. Misty's were rougher, dirtied under her nails and calloused like she worked with tools, or maybe she just didn't use hand lotion. 'Whoa you garden?'

'That and a bunch of other things pertainin' to nature.' Misty gave her a warm smile, she liked this girl already.

"Why don't we go sit in the next room and get to know each other?" Holly spoke, then signed to Olivia who picked up her drawing and slipped it into her pocket as she walked.

She watched curiously as Misty and Cordelia practically set in each others laps on the sectional across from them. Cordelia was leaning into Misty, hands intertwined. And then it dawned on her, Cordelia had said they were married? But they were both women..

'H-how are you married? I thought only men and women did that?' Olivia signed, raising her brows and tilting her head questioningly.

She felt Holly stiffen beside her and noticed a wrinkle appear in Misty's forehead. Immediately she felt ashamed, of course I would screw up. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything wrong!' Her eyes were wide with fear that she upset the kind women, she was shaking. 'way to go Liv, they probably won't come back now.' She scolded herself.

Misty who was directly across from the distraught child shook her head and slowly placed a hand on her knee before beginning to sign. 'Oh Olivia, ya' didn't do anything wrong. Cordelia and I are married because we're in love.' She stopped, and placed a kiss on Cordelia's cheek. 'Sometimes men marry men and women marry women, it's perfectly normal.'

Olivia appreciated that Misty communicated to her the same way she did to Holly or Cordelia, like she was normal. She didn't go extra slow or move her lips exaggeratedly so as to help the 'idiotic deaf kid'. Nobody had ever spoken to her that way and it made her watch carefully, really mulling over her words.

They sat and talked for a good amount of time. Misty asked her what she liked besides drawing and she saw the Cajun's eyes light up when she answered, nature and Disney.

She learned that Misty and Cordelia has visited both parks a few times. Cordelia even pulled out her phone and showed her pictures. Olivia especially liked the group picture in front of the castle. There were people she didn't recognize and assumed lived at the school but she was distracted by the two witches. Cordelia had the brightest smile and an arm wrapped tightly around her lovers waist. Misty had one hand on her hip, and the other was forming bunny ears behind the unsuspecting supreme.

'I like your hats!' Olivia signed with a genuine grin. 'Minnie is cute but Pluto's the best! I always wanted a dog but we aren't allowed to have them around at the center.'

Cordelia broke into a wide grin and scooted closer, extending a hand for a high five that Olivia happily returned. 'Pluto's my favorite too. I always yearned for a dog of my own, now we have one… Actually we have a lot of pets at the academy.' She shot Misty a playful look and the swamp witch rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle, smirking at her wife.

'We have dogs, cats, fish, frogs, lizards, Misty here even tried to bring in one of her alligator friends. That's when I put my foot down.'

The young witch let out a gasp at the new information, an excited smile on her face. 'Can you bring one the next time you come?' She looked at Misty, Holly and Cordelia hopefully, green eyes as wide as saucers.

After getting a nod from Holly Misty smiled, her eyes crinkling a little. 'Course we can sugar. We'll bring anything ya' want!" Misty leaned into the girl's personal space, and for a second Olivia didn't know how to react and shrunk away. Cordelia noticed and was about to pull her wife back when Olivia began to giggle.

Misty had one hand blocking Cordelia's view and the other signing something she couldn't make out, she should have known Misty would get her scheming. 'After ya get situated at the academy I can take ya' to my swamp to see my friends. They're harmless but it's pretty funny to see them give Cordelia a scare!'

Favorite school subjects were discussed, Olivia was into the arts but the pair could tell she liked to keep her creations private, she didn't dwell on them. Instead she talked about how much she didn't like math and Cordelia's eyes lit up at the thought of being able to help.

The two witches described life at the academy and so on and Olivia signed she couldn't wait to take their classes. They talked for so long finally it was time for lunch, and for Cordelia and Misty to go.

'Will you be my new mommies?'

Cordelia and Misty shot each other a wide eyed glance before walking back closer to the couch.

"Would you like us to be your new mommies?" Cordelia spoke and signed with shaky hands. When she fixed her eyes on Holly's and didn't reply the supreme almost started hyperventilating.

Thankfully Misty stepped to her rescue, bending down to the little girls level. 'The academy and our girls are a little work gettin' used to, but at the end of the day you'd have us, and we'll be here for ya, and we'll love ya no matter what.' The swamp witch said affectionately, evoking a small smile from the young girl.

'You both are real nice, I would really like to be part of your family.' She signed back, her adorable nose scrunching.

Misty couldn't resist her impulse to go in for a hug, Olivia flinched but after a moment she gave a small hug in return, arms wrapped around the wild blonde's waist. She normally detested close contact, avoided it with every fiber of her being, afraid she would be hurt or hurt someone with her powers. But with Misty she couldn't let go. She figured it was the warm and goodness that seemed to radiate from her, it was infectious in the best way.

When Olivia did pull away she looked up at Misty, then over to Cordelia sheepishly. 'Should I call you Misty and Cordelia or something else?'

Cordelia replied this time. 'Whatever you're comfortable with, you don't have to call us anything you aren't ready for.'

'Okay, I'll miss you guys.' This answer had earned her the brightest smiles she had seen from the older witches, and they had flashed her some pretty wide grins throughout the visit.

* * *

Later that day Cordelia walked into the kitchen to find Misty at the island, making toast with peanut butter and bananas while shuffling through Fleetwood Mac songs until she found the one she wanted, today it was everywhere.

"Why is that bread and not a bagel? Are we out or has the world just been turned upside down?" Cordelia played, quirking her eyebrows at the wild blonde as she took a seat next to her.

"Pfft relax Dee, the world ain't endin', I'm just tryin' somethin' new." Misty stated through bites of toast. After a few moments she held up the piece to examine it, scrunching her nose in contemplation. "Buuut I think plain bagels are better."

Cordelia let out a small giggle at her wife's adorableness. "Ya know what would be the best? All that in between a bagel."

Misty nodded in agreement. "Ya are by far the smartest human being I've ever met. And I know even though she didn't come from us, Olivia's like that too."

Cordelia blushed, flattered by her lovers sentiment. She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the Cajun's temple. "Olivia is very bright, just like you."

Misty munched on her snack for a minute before speaking. "It's amazin'."

"You mean the fact that our baby girl is going to have my intelligence?" Cordelia smirked. "Yeah that is amazing."

"No!" Cordelia felt Misty's fist land into her arm and she gasped in mock pain.

Misty moved her hands to cup the older witch's cheeks, locking their eyes in a serious gaze. "That's amazin' sure, but I was talking about the fact that she'll be ours, and in less than 3 weeks! We're finally gonna have a daughter!"

Thinking about them being able to bring Olivia home and call her theirs and finally start a family made the blonde's throat tighten and her eyes well with tears. She still couldn't believe it was all happening, she never thought her dreams would come true. She moved forward and dusted Misty's face with kisses, her eyelids, forehead, nose, finally settling on her lips.

Misty felt wetness dripping onto her leg and opened her eyes to see tears rolling down Cordelia's cheeks. She wiped them away gently with her thumb. "Why are ya cryin' sugar?" She asked, worry tinging her words.

Cordelia chuckled a little before replying. "I've been waiting for this… for so long and it's finally happening." Cordelia kissed Misty's lips softly and continued "I can't believe I'm married to the love of my life and we're going to start a family. I'm just….so…happy."

The swamp witch pulled Cordelia into a hug, letting the supreme rest her head on her chest. "Me too, I love ya. An' we're so gonna be the best mamas."

"I love you too, I know we will." Cordelia said between sniffles.

"Really Cordelia ya got nothin' to worry about. I can sense ya frettin', but you're _nothing_ like Fiona." Misty assured, tightening her hold on the blonde.

"I hate it that you can read my mind without really reading it." Cordelia mumbled in spite of the fact that she actually found it adorable and considered it more proof that they were soulmates.

"Darlin' you've read every parenting book out there, you've even made an "Olivia prep list" for all we need to do before she arrives. And you're great with kids, you'll be the greatest damn mom in the universe." Misty cooed, carding her fingers through sleek hair. "Speakin' of the list, why don't we go shoppin'? I know how much that cheers ya up, especially when it's for adorable girl clothes!"

Cordelia lifted her head, grinning widely at the Cajun. "God I love you so much. And I think I am definitely in need of a shopping spree."

"I agree, since we are goin' to the 'happiest place on earth store.'"


	2. Chapter 2

The day of Olivia's arrival dawned bright and clear and to say Cordelia and Misty were excited was an understatement, the two were over the moon. They had planned a picnic in the park, complete with a delicious lunch and a special guest: Buckingham, sadly their cat Stevie was at the groomers.

"The gumbo's ready Dee!" Misty chimed, placing the container in the basket before going to inspect her wife's creations across the kitchen.

The swamp witch wrapped her arms around Cordelia's middle and gave her shoulder a peck before resting her chin on the soft fabric, smiling at the various foods she found.

"I can't wait to try those cute chocolate decorated strawberries or those lil' finger pb&j's, mmm or those pizza bagels! _Oh is that what I think it is?_ " Misty gasped as she dipped a finger into the pitcher and licked it clean, then dipped it again before Cordelia could chase her hand away.

" _Hey!_ " Cordelia giggled, nudging Misty's arm with the tongs she was using. "No contaminating my fresh lemonade! There will be more than enough when it's time for the picnic." She chided lightly.

Misty gave a soft snort and broke the hug to help."I know there's plenty to eat, we made enough food for the whole academy.. and then some! It all just looks so good!"

"I hope Olivia likes it… I'm actually quite proud of all this." Cordelia admitted as she handed things to Misty for her to pack.

"Ya should be! An' of course she will ya goof." Misty replied brightly, giving the older witch an earnest kiss."There ain't nothin' better than you're cookin'!"

Cordelia nodded, a giddy smile overtaking her lips. "I love you."

" I love ya too!" Misty replied, pecking Cordelia sweetly before they gathered the last of the food and put in the first aid kit and sunscreen.

The supreme giggled and threw an excited fist into the air, "Lets go bring home our Olivia Hayes, or soon to be 'Olivia Goode-Day'"

Misty chuckled at her wife's rhyme and picked up the basket with one hand, intertwining their fingers with the other. They headed to the car where Buckingham was already waiting, with his head out the window.

They were on the way to pick up their baby girl.

/

Thirty minutes later they were at the park and Misty was hoisting Olivia into a swing while Cordelia took Buckingham to the bathroom.

They swung in comfortable silence until Misty decided it would be fun to tickle Olivia every time she came swinging backwards, eliciting shrill squeals and giggles from the young girl.

Cordelia watched fondly as Misty played with Olivia. Seeing them starting to form a bond made her heart swell with happiness.

"How's it going over here?" Cordelia signed as she walked over by the two who were now sitting side by side on the swing set.

Misty smiled up at the supreme before turning her attention to Olivia. "It's goin' good I think. Olivia just loooves bein' tickled don't ya'?" Misty signed, wiggling her fingers playfully at the tiny blonde.

Olivia shook her head side to side vigorously. 'No tickles please! Cordelia'll protect me, she's the supreme, so she has to!' She signed, reaching for the older blonde who's only response was a teasing 'and let Misty have all the fun?'

Before Olivia could scream Misty help or think to move, Cordelia's fingers were launching into her sides. They tickled her rib cage and tummy relentlessly until the little girl was slumped against the swing. She was out of breath with a goofy grin on her face, thinking that these two may be the death of her, in the best way of course, killing her with their playfulness and joy and unbelievable love.

'You could have tickled me to death!' Olivia signed, shooting a playful scowl and Cordelia.

'Never' Cordelia giggled, ruffling her blonde curls before transmutating to grab cups of her strawberry lemonade for all three of them. 'Do you want to play more before lunch or after?'

Misty and Olivia were marveling at the tastiness of Cordelia's lemonade and the young witch looked up with a pink mustache accompanying her smile. 'After if that's alright with both of you. I'm real hungry!'

'All that ticklin' sure made me hungry' Misty mused, standing and offering Olivia room to squeeze in between them.

The young girl hopped off the swing and took both of their hands. She couldn't help but smile when Cordelia laughed and threw an arm around her and Misty. 'Everything makes you hungry.'

/

The three we're sitting on a blanket under the shade of a large oak tree, Misty and Cordelia were holding hands, leaning against the other while Olivia sat inches across from them.

They started pulling out container after container of food, and the young witch couldn't believe her eyes. Upon seeing Olivia's shocked expression Cordelia tried to explain.

'I didn't know what you liked… I looked up family picnic ideas and found these cute little lady bug strawberries and-'

Olivia picked one up and examined it before placing it in her mouth, grinning up widely at the supreme.

She couldn't decide what was sweeter; the strawberry, the fact that Cordelia looked up designs, or that she and Misty even went out of their way to make her so much in the first place. 'It tastes so good! I can't wait to try everything else!'

Olivia's eyes widened as she remembered something she needed to tell them. 'I'm a vegetarian, I hope that doesn't cause too much trouble.' She signed, biting her lip worriedly.

The two witches shook their heads and Misty reached out her arm and pulled Olivia into a side hug, which only confused the child more. 'Don't ya worry munchkin, so am I!'

Olivia let out a breath of relief, brightening up immediately and wrapping an arm around her shawl covered back. 'We really have a lot in common. Food preferences, hair and everything!'

Misty laughed along with Olivia, who's head was laying on her shoulder.

Misty's eyes darted from the top of her head, to Cordelia's face and then back. She hoped Olivia couldn't feel the pounding of her heart, because it was really racing. This was so new…so wonderful. She adjusted her grip on the tiny blonde so she could hold her and eat her food, and Olivia was in shock at how much Misty could pile away.

When she looked at Cordelia, who was curled up next to them, with a baffled expression the supreme only shrugged and mouthed "I don't know where she puts it all either."

/

"No way! We brought cupcakes too!"

"Misty you just ate an _entire_ stack of cookies…"

The Cajun was about to reach for the tub when Cordelia swished her hand and it disappeared behind Olivia. Misty whipped her head to either side and squinted her eyes skeptically at the two. Olivia looked at Misty innocently but when she turned her head and saw Cordelia suppressing a giggle and mouthing 'shhh' she burst into laughter.

"Here Mist- you want your cupcakes so bad?"

The swamp witch had no clue what she was talking about but with a small lift of Cordelia's finger the cupcake rose, hovering just above her head, Misty was peering around the blanket, still oblivious.

'on three' Olivia signed, smiling mischievously at Cordelia.

Cordelia nodded, wearing the same sly grin 'ready?'

"Then have it!" The cupcake feel and pink icing decorated Misty's hair. Her head slowly turned to the two witches who were giggling loudly.

"Payback for the lemonade, my love!"

'And you wanted one so Delia gave you one!' Olivia reasoned, still laughing when Misty began pelting them with grapes.

/

The girl's smile only grew toothier as the afternoon went on. It was partially due to her plate full of pb&j finger sandwiches, bagel pizza, fancily decorated fruit, veggie (soy) meat, Misty's vegetable gumbo, and dessert.

It was also thanks to Misty and Cordelia. She watched them laugh and argue over who made the best dishes and exchange playful banter, and Olivia even added in some of her own. She felt so happy and so warm and so at peace, like nothing bad could happen.

 _This is what a real family is like._

/

When Olivia had finished thanking them profusely for lunch, with two bear hugs and all, she went chasing Buckingham.

Of course he had decided to run onto the playground, tripping a boy about her age who was playing basketball with a big crowd of children. Everyone was huddled around them, all laughing their heads off except for him.

/

Misty and Cordelia let Olivia go have fun because they wanted her to know they trusted her, and also because they wanted some alone time in the park.

"Hey, help me with the desserts pretty lady."

Misty handed her the tray of cupcakes and ice cream but kept the whipped cream in her hand to snack on. "Here" she said playfully. "I helped."

"I really am surprised you haven't sneaked off to chase Olivia around with that can! You are quite the saving grace when it comes to cleaning up." Cordelia teased, "What would I ever do without you?"

"Ya would lose your damn mind." Misty deadpanned.

Cordelia nodded her head at the accurate response. "I want to say something sarcastic, but you're definitely right." Cordelia leaned over and kissed Misty, long and tenderly.

Just as Cordelia pulled back and began to think about how happy she was now that everything was coming together, and that Olivia really seemed to be warming up to them, she felt something sticky land on her cheek.

" _Misty Goode-Day_!" The supreme squealed, squinting her eyes at the cheeky Cajun, realizing that she had drawn a line of whipped cream down her face. "First my lemonade and now this?" She groaned.

Misty scooted closer to Cordelia, who's head was turned straight ahead, and stared at her with the cutest pout she could conjure. "I was just tryin' to give you some sugar, n' I also wanted to get ya for that cupcake."

Cordelia tried to keep a straight face but failed when Misty began to peck at the whipped cream covering her.

"Buuut I guess that means more for me!" Misty winked before licking in one downward stroke to get it off of Cordelia's face.

"You're impossible ya know that Mist?" Cordelia giggled, wiping spit off of her cheek.

"I do." Misty said proudly, throwing her head back to spray more whipped cream into her mouth.

Cordelia tapped Misty's arm and the swamp witch looked over at her, whipped cream on her lips.

"Save some of that for Olivia's snack later!" Cordelia reminded, leaning to kiss away the sugary foam.

Misty placed the bottle down and stood up to stretch. "We should probably go check on her don't ya think?" And with a nod they went to the play ground to see what she was up to.

/

Olivia had caught up to Buckingham and the boy. She extended a hand politely, giving him an apologetic glance. She was about to pull the dog away when the boy muttered something to her.

Judging by the scowl on his face she could tell it wasn't something nice. He just kept talking with that nasty look and she was getting annoyed. Why was some boy she didn't know hounding her over a silly mistake..?

After she glared at him a second longer she realized maybe it wasn't that.

 _Oh. He was making fun of her._ Thinking because she was deaf she couldn't read lips.

" _Ew, get away from me_!" He hissed with a glare. "Better put your mutt on a leash you deaf freak!" Olivia said nothing but she was growing increasingly irritated, and hurt, those words had hit her as hard as the slaps from her previous foster parents.

"I bet you wish you could scream for your mommies". He took a step closer with every word, and Olivia flinched away. He was in her face now, staring down at her. " _but you can't._ "

Olivia sucked in a shaky breath, hands clenching at her sides, she was doing everything in her power not to freak out and blow him sky high or turn him to ash. But she knew the pain showed on her face because the boy's smirk only grew wider.

" _Aaawwww_ are you gunna cry like a little girl?" Anger was bubbling inside her, making her tiny hands shake. "Well It's just too bad nobody can hear you crying for your _gross mommies._ "

She cocked her head, feeling confusion along with her pain and anger.

"You heard me, _your. gross. mommies._ " He accentuated every word and flashed her a sickening smirk. "They're _dykes_ and that's _disgusting_." He was in her face again and she couldn't breathe, she was so overwhelmed and felt like she was about to break into a sheer panic, mouthing 'stop, please, get away'.

She couldn't transport anywhere like she normally did when her other families lashed out, something inside her willed her to stay and stand up for Cordelia and Misty, they vowed to protect her, so she would protect them, they were her moms after all. Tears stung in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

" _Hey!_ " Misty screamed, storming over to the pack of kids and shoving some out of the way. She looked furious, her hair was stuck out in all directions from running so fast and Cordelia practically had steam coming out her ears.

He stepped closer, about to spew another string of insults but the young witch put both hands in front of her to shield her body and screamed with all her might" _I said stop, get away!_ "

The words came out as more of a snarl, and she was disgusted she let so many people hear her atrocious attempt at normal speech. But no matter how mispronounced, they did the trick because suddenly the asshole was sent flying back a few feet, hitting the pole of the swing set before falling to the ground with a thud.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia felt like she was going to be sick, all she could do was sob. Both of them were sobbing, curled into themselves in the middle of the playground.

She knew Misty and Cordelia would send her back for what she did. She had tried so hard to stomach the insults, _but she had failed them._

Suddenly Misty and Cordelia were in front of her, grabbing her hands that were gripping her knees. Fingers combed through her wild curls and lips kissed her head to calm her. She felt Cordelia run a gentle hand along her cheek, catching any tears that fell, trying to coax her to meet her gaze. But Olivia kept her head down. She couldn't bare to see the disappointment she was sure was on their faces.

 _They are definitely going to give me away now._

'Sweet girl are ya okay, are ya hurt?' Misty signed and asked softly, brushing back some fallen curls with a careful hand so Olivia could see. Cordelia was beside her, checking for any damage.

They both were holding onto her hands like they were glass. Like she was something precious, something to protect. That made Olivia's heart warm with what she was quickly realizing was 'love', and she found enough courage to look up.

'Can ya tell us what happened Liv?' Misty signed worriedly.

They had an idea but didn't want to tear into the kid without knowing the true incident.

'We won't punish you or anything for telling the truth, no matter what occurred.' Cordelia assured, looking just as worried as her wife.

They waited a moment for Olivia to answer, in shaky writing the note she handed them said **'I was chasing Buckingham around and he accidentally knocked a boy over. I felt so bad, I would've apologized a lot if I could've. But everyone laughed at it and he was mad and very hateful. He called me a deaf freak. And made fun of me a lot, but then he made fun of you.'**

It stopped there but they knew by the tears and the pain in those beautiful green eyes, there was more.

It hurt Olivia just to think about how he said her moms were disgusting dykes. Whatever that meant, she knew it was an awful thing to say. How could anyone say something so horrible about the sweetest, funniest, most caring people in the world?

"Whatever it is..you can tell us baby, we can take it." Cordelia cooed, caressing the young witch's cheek before letting her hand fall to her shoulder.

Olivia took a deep breath and scrawled out her response. **'He called you disgusting dikes. And he came closer and I thought he was going to hit me so I pushed my arms out and yelled for him to stop and get away and he flew into the air and hit the swing set. I'm sorry,** ** _I'm so sorry_** **.** '

Both women knew they would have to have a discussion about this later, but for now they were going to focus on consoling their daughter.

She shook in silence for a moment, trying to cease her sobs but nothing worked.

" _Hey, hey, hey_." Cordelia soothed, draping an arm around Olivia's shaking frame and pulling her into her chest. "It's okay, it'll be okay, he won't be bothering us anymore."

The supreme pulled her closer, and Olivia didn't protest, listening to Cordelia's heartbeat was helping to calm her.

'How do you know?'

'Cuz' I'm gonna do somethin' about it.'

" _What_?" Cordelia asked in confusion, turning her head to get a better look at Misty, while continuing to rock Olivia gently in her arms.

" _Dykes_ Delia, that little jerk called us _dykes!_ " Misty seethed, teeth clenched in fury. Cordelia placed a hand on her wife's and gave her an understanding nod, her jaw set in a determined line.

Misty stood up and faced the boy and Cordelia gave Olivia's head a light kiss and told her to stay here before standing to join her wife.

/

" _Get up_." Misty snarled to the boy who was still curled into a ball on the mulch.

He did, and Cordelia circled him to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt so the parents wouldn't get into a fight.

The boy shifted side to side and he tried to sidestep Misty, who easily caught him and pushed him back a few feet. " _Stay._ "

"Who the hell do y' think ya are? What makes ya' think it's okay to talk to my daughter like that?" Misty spat, her voice steely.

"To talk to anyone so rudely for that matter, you should be _ashamed_ of yourself." Cordelia added, giving the boy a cold glare.

He was shaking like a leaf, afraid that they would curse him or worse. "she knocked-"

Misty shook her head and let out a dry laugh. "We don't want any excuses kid, jus' listen."

They both took a step closer, and Misty bent down to his level, her heated gaze piercing his. "If ya don't go find your parents in the next three seconds, I'm gonna make what my daughter did to ya look like heaven."

Olivia was sure that the fire in both of their eyes would turn the kid to dust right now if he didn't scram.

But he did, as fast as his legs could carry him, no doubt blubbering to his mama, Olivia thought.

Misty got back up and turned to Cordelia who gave her wife a proud smirk.

"I think that went pretty well, except for the fact that Olivia seems scared to death." Misty sighed, arms wrapping around the older witch's neck.

"You didn't kill him like I thought you would so I say we were successful." Cordelia joked, eliciting an chuckle and a smirk from Misty.

But the supreme's smile quickly turned into a frown. "I think she's afraid we'll be immensely upset with her."

"Me too, I know she didn't fling him like a rag doll jus' for fun, she did it out of self protection, so I'm not mad."

"I'm not mad either, I'm more worried about getting her powers under control." Cordelia admitted, looking up to see the same fear reflecting in Misty's eyes.

"But we're going to help her Mist, don't you worry." Cordelia stood on her tip toes to give Misty a reassuring kiss. Then she wrapped her arms around Misty's waist and drew her into her chest, and she melted into the embrace, nuzzling into the space between her neck and shoulder. "I know, I can't wait to see what her powers'll be like when she can bend them to her will."

Cordelia pulled back to meet Misty's gaze, an excited grin on her lips. "It'll be astounding, our daughter is a little badass remember."

Once Olivia saw the two witches hug she wanted to express her gratitude so she joined in, wiggling her way between them to reach her arms around their backs.

Misty and Cordelia let out a simultaneous ' _awww_ ' and leaned into Olivia, stretching their arms to encircle both their daughter and each other. The three stayed cocooned together for a little longer before pulling away and deciding it was time to call it a day.

The young girl walked ahead to their spot under the oak tree, collecting all of their items from the picnic. And Cordelia and Misty took a second to decide that before they brought her home, they needed to let her know that they were nothing but concerned, and would do anything to help her and keep her safe, that she was their main concern, their family and that they loved her more then anything.

Misty found Cordelia's hand and intertwined their fingers, giving them a squeeze. "We can do this."

Cordelia brought Misty's palm to her lips, kissing it softly before motioning to the wild haired girl.

'Hey, why don't we go sit on a bench before we leave, we need to have a family gathering.'

And just like that all the fear that she was going to get sent away came flooding back, Olivia knew that was most likely her punishment.

They took a seat on the nearest bench, all three sitting knee to knee. Cordelia spoke up first.

"Olivia, you know that we love you right? Even though we haven't been with you for more than a matter of hours you have our hearts, you won them the day we met you. You are the most important thing in our lives, and we would do anything to keep you safe. " Olivia nodded but didn't look Cordelia in the eyes, she only moved her head to see her hand movements.

"Hey sweet pea, tell us what's goin' on up there." Misty signed, pointing to her head. When their little girl didn't respond the swamp witch placed a finger under her chin but she shrank away.

Even though she wanted to do nothing but lean into Misty and Cordelia she knew she had to distance herself as much as possible if they weren't going to be her mothers.

Growing up in the foster system she learned that it was vital to be able to distance yourself from the ones you care about, no matter how painful it was. Because one day you were going to leave them, or they would leave you. She knew it only a matter of time.

'You're going to give me back now aren't you?' Her eyes were still trained on on the swamp witch's hands.

Misty and Cordelia felt their hearts break at these words, they wouldn't give her up if their lives depended on it.

'Oh baby girl of course not, Olivia look at me.' Misty signed, lifting her chin so she was looking into her eyes. Her fierce gaze held Olivia captive as she spoke. 'You're our family now, we are never ever lettin' ya go.' Misty affirmed, her voice raspy with emotion.

Cordelia moved her head to place an affectionate kiss on the young girl's head, causing her to look up at the supreme. 'Misty and I love you, and we adopted you. That means we are keeping you forever.'

This was the last thing Olivia expected to hear. 'So…so you're not mad?' she signed pitifully, to which the two gave a gentle laugh.

'No we're not mad you sweetie.' Cordelia signed with a warm smile, pulling the young witch against her and ruffling her hair.

The warmth in Olivia's chest came flooding back full force. She had always wanted a family who would love her, and who she could learn to love in return, and as she looked between the two smiling witches, she knew she had found them.

'I'm so glad.' She signed with relief, resting her head on Cordelia's shoulder and intertwining her fingers with Misty's.

'But we are a little worried. We want to help you control your powers. It isn't your fault, you haven't had any teaching. It takes practice but you'll get the hang of it, I promise.' Cordelia signed, looking to Misty as they recalled the countless hours they spent in the greenhouse trying to control Cordelia's second sight.

'I would like that very much, as long as you both are the ones to help me.' She responded, nuzzling her head into Cordelia's shoulder.

'Ya know what I'd like?' The swamp witch mused, leaning over and wiggling her eyebrows mischievously at the two.

'Let me guess… Sugary food of some sort?' Cordelia teased, getting a vigorous nod from the Cajun and a giggle from Olivia.

'Okay, but we should let Olivia pick where we go.'

When Olivia's face lit up Cordelia gave Misty a thankful look that read I'm so happy she's smiling.

'Is it okay if we get ice cream?'

'We can get whatever ya want, ya deserve it.'

Once they were on their feet Olivia pulled both women into a tight hug.

Her arms wrapped around Misty's waist and the swamp witch had her arms around the girl's neck. She then moved to hug Cordelia, who let her hands fall to Olivia's shoulders before slipping them around her back. The three didn't need words, they knew the gesture meant 'I love you' and 'I love you too.'

/

Cordelia glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled at what she saw before pointing it out to Misty, who burst into laughter. Olivia was buried in a heap of fur and 200 pounds of golden retriever. Buckingham was sitting on top of Olivia, the side of his body pressed against her and his head happily out the window.

But then she watched Olivia poke her head out the window with their dog, giggling with the biggest grin on her face. Her wild hair was whipping in the wind and she had a hand on Cordelia's sunglasses she was borrowing as she watched downtown New Orleans roll by. And the supreme's heart melted just a little bit more.

/

"What kind did ya get? It looks so tasty!" Misty exclaimed leaning onto her elbows to inspect her wife's ice cream closely. The sweet aroma of vanilla and other complex scents filled her nose and she licked her lips.

Cordelia eyed Misty playfully and scooted her cup closer to Olivia, who was watching the conversation unfold curiously.

"Vanilla hazelnut." Misty's face was so close she was about to get ice cream up her nose.

"Here, before you drool on my food." Cordelia joked, holding up a spoonful and offering Misty a bite, who swallowed it with the goofiest grin on her face.

"Damn, that's somethin' tasty, I shoulda' got that n' double fudge instead of my banana/chocolate combo." Misty said, looking back at the counter and then to Cordelia with a pout.

"Easy there, sugar rush." Cordelia teased lightly, placing a hand on Misty's shoulder and turning her towards her cup. "you've had 3 scoops, as your loving wife I'm cutting you off, it's not healthy!"

Misty sat in prolonged silence, pretending to pout, when Olivia signed 'I got chocolate fudge, you can finish mine if you'd like!"

Misty's wanted to dig her spoon into the cup but knew better.

She couldn't believe this was Olivia's first time having ice cream since she could remember and here she was offering it all to her, who eats way too much of it in the first place. God she's precious n' too pure for this world.

Misty was called out of her thoughts by a tiny hand grasping hers. She looked up to see gleaming green eyes and a wide smile. Olivia was gesturing to her ice cream and then Misty's mouth. 'Open up!'

Misty complied, giving the girl an open mouthed grin. Olivia's fed Misty some of her ice cream and even offered her the rest once more but she declined. 'You're so sweet, but save the rest for yourself!'

A few minutes later the girl had finished and they were headed home, but first they helped to clean ice cream that had some how dripped down her chin. As Cordelia wiped away the chocolate she murmured an affectionate 'You are definitely Misty's daughter.'

/

Cordelia parked the car and she and Misty turned around to see that Olivia had fallen asleep during the ride, with Cordelia's large sunglasses covering her eyes and Buckingham covering her body. Little did they know Olivia had stirred, the sunglasses were just shielding her open eyes.

"Poor girl, Olivia must be tired from all the excitement that happened today." Cordelia whispered. Olivia kept her eyes fixed on their lips, and her body still as they talked, curious to hear where this was going.

"Yeah. I know I can't tell her this, but I'm real proud of her for standin' up to that little asshole today. She definitely taught him a lesson, I don't think he's gonna mess with our girl again" Misty said.

The young witch could see the pride on the Cajun's face and it took all the self control she possessed not to smile.

Cordelia giggled and prodded Misty's arm. "Mist! Don't encourage violence."

"She's asleep lovebug" Misty giggled. "She can't see our lips movin'. That's why I told ya now instead of earlier."

"Can I tell you a secret baby?"

"Sure Dee."

"I'm proud of her too. That little shit got what was coming to him."

"Why Miss Cordelia Goode-Day!" The swamp witch gasped, putting a hand over her mouth in feigned shock "Are ya condonin' violence?"

At this point the pair was still turned around, gazing between each other and Olivia as they spoke.

"Should I wake her before Buckingham does? We've been sitting in the car for a few minutes and he keeps shifting around, it's only a matter of time before he starts licking her face off."

"Aw can't we just soak up her adorableness a little more? she looks so peaceful, I think she'll be fiiiine."

Cordelia let out a chuckle and raised her brows. "Well, if it you say it's okay for our daughter to slowly get licked and crushed to death by Bucks while we stare at her, then okay." Cordelia replied, leaning over to kiss her wife.

"Mmm, our daughter, I like the sound of that." Misty sighed against Cordelia's lips, pecking her sweetly once more.

"Me too Mist, me too."

Olivia bit the inside of her cheeks to hold back her grin.

 _I like the sound of that, too._

/

When Olivia got out of the car her eyes widened, such a huge house. Once inside she continued to be blown away by it's beauty. Everything looked so sophisticated, so sleek, so white.

'Would you like me to show you your room now? You can rest more before dinner if you'd like.' Accepting a happy nod from the young witch, the supreme led the way to one of the many shared bedrooms. Olivia surveyed the room, the walls were stark white, there were two beds and a joined bathroom. Olivia put her bag in the closet and took a seat on the bed, glancing around the space.

'This is real nice, so much nicer and neater than my cramped rooms at the center.'

Cordelia gave a warm smile and went to sit by Olivia, resting a hand on her back. 'This is your home now, and this is your shared room, you can express yourself however you wish on your half of it.' The girl nodded and let out a yawn, quickly covering her mouth to hide her sheepish smile. Cordelia just giggled and ruffled her hair before getting up.

'Dinner will be ready in about an hour, most girls will probably still be out so it'll be just us. Get some rest Liv.' The child nodded but looked confused. 'Where are they?'

'Well since it's a Friday mostly all of the girls go out for dinner or to shop, they really don't come home until later.'

Olivia nodded again and Cordelia blew her a kiss and smiled one last time before going downstairs.

The young witch spent part of the time sleeping and part of the time looking around the room, wondering what her new roommates would be like. She sat on the queen sized bed and pulled her bag onto her lap, getting out an old, worn down sketch book, some artist pencils and a large eraser. Drawing was one of the only things she enjoyed and thought she was good at, no one knew however, no one took the time to notice.

/

During dinner the trio ate and laughed but mostly discussed classes and when they would start her training. Cordelia had put her in all the classes with the other seven and eight year olds except for art, who she was taking with some of the older girls per her request. Olivia was excited but nervous about how she would be treated but both assured her they shouldn't be a problem and if they were there would be major consequences.

They also asked if Olivia wanted to try working on her powers tomorrow, assuring her she could wait if she needed to, but she was eager to begin working, and to see the greenhouse Misty and Cordelia always talked about as if it was the greatest place in the world.

Olivia was so happy to finally be able to enjoy a nice meal, with no fighting or yelling or things thrown at her, like most of her experiences with previous families.

It was only 8:30 but Olivia was worn out, so she went upstairs to change into her pj's. When she retrieved them she took off her shirt, revealing marks and scars all down her back. Little did she know Cordelia had walked past her room only to do a double take upon seeing her back. Before Olivia noticed she had already gone to her and Misty's bedroom. She had heard the social worker tell them that Olivia had something done to her, but that didn't prepare her for what she saw. As she entered the room and came to lay down beside the Cajun, Misty could see the concern and fear on her wife's face.

"Cordelia? Darlin', what's wrong?" Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia's waist and pulled her into her chest, kissing her forehead to try and comfort her.

"I think they used to beat her, Misty," Cordelia whispered into the nape of her neck.

"What?" Misty asked, turning her body to look her at her wife. The tears in Cordelia's eyes were enough to bring tears to hers as well. "How could ya' possibly know that?"

"I was walking past Olivia's room to check on her and saw her back, it was covered in all these awful marks and scars…" Cordelia felt Misty's free hand clench the sheets, her jaw taunt and tightly set.

Misty shook her head, hot tears rolling down her cheeks, "I wanna find these bastards and make them feel as much pain as she does."

Cordelia sat up on her elbows and wiped away Misty's tears with a gentle hand before resting it atop her cheekbone. The supreme herself felt like bawling, but she needed to stay strong for Misty. "All we can do for her is be there and help her whenever she needs it, love her as much as we possibly can, Mist."

The swamp witch nodded and whimpered an 'I know' through her tears, and Cordelia placed a soft kiss to her forehead before continuing. "As much as we want to, we can't undo what has been done to her, it's beyond our control and you know that. We've just got to be the parents she never had, the ones she deserves." Misty kissed Cordelia lightly on the lips, and by then they heard Olivia screaming. With angry tears in their eyes they pulled themselves out of bed and went into her room. She was thrashing around in her bed, crying and pleading to an unknown person.

Her breaths were shallow and she felt the room spinning around her. Thoughts were crashing together in her mind, she could make out the voice of every foster parent she had ever had yelling.

 _You're not good enough. Worthless girl. You'll never be anything but a stupid deaf freak. No one loves you. Why can't you just be normal._

But the next thing she felt was pairs of arms encircling her. Holding her. Protecting her. And she felt warmth bloom in her chest.

She opened her eyes and saw Cordelia and Misty signing to her. ' _It's all right. We've got you. You're safe. You're home. We love you._ '

 _Warm, safe, love, home._

"Mama.." She croaked, moving to sit in Misty's lap, clutching her small arm around the Cajun's waist. "Mom.." She squeezed the other arm around Cordelia who was beside her wife on the bed. "I don't want to have any more nightmares. I just want sleep." She spoke, looking between them. Her voice hoarse from lack of use, her large green eyes heavy from exhaustion.

'We know, sweet girl.' They whispered and signed, Misty held her close in her arms and Cordelia stroked her curls. 'One day they won't even bother you, all you'll remember is living here with us. We love you, we love you more than anything in this world'

"You too," She said softly. "I love you guys too."

She felt her breath even out as they continued to sooth her, holding her and kissing her until she fell back asleep and Misty carried her to their bed.

When Misty set Olivia down in between her and Cordelia she stirred and looked around nervously before realizing where she was. "I hope ya dont mind, but we decided you're sleepin' here tonight." Olivia's nodded and nestled in between Misty and Cordelia, never feeling safer than in the two women's arms. They held their daughter close and kissed her forehead, all three of them slowly drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Once awake, Misty wrapped her arms tighter around Cordelia's waist and leaned over Olivia to place a gentle kiss on the nape of her wife's neck.

The supreme sighed and turned to face the younger woman. Misty smiled a sleepy grin and leaned in for a kiss. Cordelia happily responded, but pulled away smirking, before things could get too heated. "Good morning, Misty." She smirked, giving a peck to the Cajun's nose.

Misty let out a chuckle and rolled her eyes. "Mornin' Mrs. Tease."

"Olivia is literally right in between us!" Cordelia exclaimed, gesturing to the girl who was sleeping soundly with an arm around the older witch's middle. "I wouldn't want her to be woken up by a make out session, no matter how tempting you are."

Misty made a face and mouthed 'later', kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Ya know what she should be woken up to?"

"What?"

"A few batches of pancakes n' waffles! From the way she was eatin' last night I can tell they must notta' fed her a lick of food."

Cordelia nodded, a mischievous grin creeping onto her face. "Race ya to the kitchen!"

/

Somehow the two witches ended up with half of the pancake and waffle mix on the stove, and the rest on the counter, and all over them.

Olivia came downstairs with a smile, feeling excited and anxious to start her training. She rounded another corner and her smile widened at the aroma of fresh pancakes, she couldn't remember the last time she had those. And when she got to the kitchen she was met with quite the sight.

Misty and Cordelia were standing by the stove, splattered in batter. She could see lumps of flour and pancake mix on their clothes and in their hair, and couldn't help but laugh, causing the two to break their playful glares and look towards the noise. Their child like grins turned into matching expressions of shame as they realized she had caught them. They froze. Misty in mid throw, a spatula in hand, Cordelia scooping some of the sticky batter off her apron.

'Heyyyy darlin', did we wake ya'?' Misty asked and signed, lowering her weapon.

Olivia shook her head and Misty gave a thankful sigh. There was still a glint of mischief in her eyes as she looked back at Cordelia, who was washing off her hands.

'Here, these pancakes and waffles actually managed to cook before _someone..._ ' She paused, throwing an accusatory glare at the Cajun, who's only response was to stick out her tongue. 'Decided to flick batter at me and _thought_ she could get away with it. Do you want any syrup?' Cordelia said, her face flushed, flashing a grin as she gestured towards the refrigerator.

'Yes please, thank you!' Olivia signed through a giggle, taking a seat at the table.

As she ate she observed how the two women interacted, exchanging playful looks and gentle touches as they cleaned. Cordelia tried to regain her composure, smoothing down her apron and picking at bits of batter while Misty bobbed her head along to music, most likely the band Fleetwood Mac she had told Olivia about.

They were about to throw away the the batter they hadn't used but Olivia got up and quickly went over to them. She tugged on Cordelia's apron gently, the brightest smile on her face. 'Can…I..maybe…..make you both something special?'

Cordelia and Misty exchanged an apprehensive glance before handing over the bowl, standing over her shoulder to make sure she didn't burn herself. Olivia's brows furrowed in concentration as she poured, both hands gripping the bowl, and Misty and Cordelia felt their hearts melt. There was this little girl, this adorable, strong, brave, sweet, amazing-in every-way human being, and she was genuinely happy. Even with her night terrors and her troubled past she was delighted, and by something as simple as a pancake. The two shared a look. _She's perfect_.

Misty and Cordelia watched curiously over her shoulder as an animal slowly started to appear in the batter, Olivia poured and prodded until she was pleased with her work. _Goodness I hope they don't think this is stupid, I've never drawn anything for anyone before_.

A wide grin spread across Misty's face accompanied by a squeal and she immediately looked to Olivia then Cordelia in excitement. 'A gator…that's my favorite animal!'

Olivia grinned and mouthed 'I know' before turning her attention back to the pancake and gently flipping it.

Cordelia placed a hand on her arm to get her daughter's attention. 'Where did you learn to do that?'

She shrugged, a sad smile appearing on her lips. 'Nobody really taught me, I wasn't ever given pancakes. I just used what I know about alligators and how they look.'

Misty wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist and placing a kiss to her temple. 'Well it's absolutely amazin', n' so are you, you're quite the artist!'

'Misty's right, you are so talented and so incredible, Liv.' Cordelia said and signed, leaning to place a kiss on her cheek.

Olivia gave a beaming smile, 'You guys are too good to me!'

Misty shook her head, curls flying. 'Not true, we're all perfect for each other, like three peas in a pod. We don't say all this cuz' it's what families do, it's cuz' we love ya a whole bunch.'

Olivia just flashed them another bright smile and grabbed the bowl. 'I know, I love you guys too'.

After a moment of contemplation she poured the last of the batter carefully. A few seconds and a few flips later she put the pancakes on the top of the pile.

It was three hearts. _The two felt theirs melt even more_.

'I didn't think the pancakes could get any better.' Misty signed, before pulling her into their chests. Causing Olivia to giggle as they both peppered her face with kisses.

They didn't exchange words for the next few minutes, content eating their pancakes and waffles and laughing constantly as Misty devoured hers. Of course the Cajun's were doused in syrup, while Cordelia's had just enough to give it flavor, and Olivia's were drenched like Misty's.

'Next time instead of a cup of milk we could just give you a cup of syrup.' Cordelia teased lightheartedly, causing Olivia to pout.

Misty flashed Cordelia a playful glare 'Oh leave her alone Dee! If ya hadn't had somethin' in ages, like your precious wine for example, you'd be doin' more than havin' a glass, you'd be guzzlin' the whole bottle!'

Cordelia let out a snort and rolled her eyes and their daughter sported a very unamused look, but the slight upturn of her mouth gave her away. 'At least mama has my back!'

Misty leaned over and nuzzled the girl's head, placing a kiss on top of wild curls before standing to clean her dishes. 'I always will, but for now you're stuck with mom, I gotta go by my swamp n' you gotta practice your powers. Don't ya worry, Cordelia ain't gonna let nothin' bad happen.' The Cajun gave her wife a chaste kiss and an 'I love ya my beautiful girls.' before heading for her swamp.

/

The greenhouse was filled with inexplicable bursts of color. Olivia gazed around in awe, taking in all the shrubs and plants, some potted along shelves, others in clumps on the ground, some even hanging from the ceiling. There were plants of all shapes, colors, and sizes, with strange hues, thorny spines, oddly shaped leaves and flowers.

The young witch had never seen anything like it before but she found it fascinating, as she walked she made a mental note to ask her moms about each one. There were pink, yellow, orange, blue and white flower buds about to burst into bloom and ones that had already unfurled, releasing a heady fragrance into the air. There were sleek wooden tables and shelves that housed some of Cordelia's chemistry equipment. All along the tables and counters were small potted plants, some of which Olivia recognized.

Suddenly a head popped up from the far corner of the greenhouse, scaring the young witch half to death. She instinctively recoiled backwards, knocking a plant off the shelf with her elbow. This only caused her to panic more, the plant nearest her hand burst into flames. She desperately tried to put out the fire and when she couldn't she sunk to the floor, feeling dread and shame wash over her. _It's all my fault. What will Cordelia and Misty say? Would this make them send me back?_

Alarmed, Cordelia rushed to Olivia's side. Putting out the fire with a swish of her hand before kneeling down to pull her trembling daughter into her chest. 'Liv, hey, I'm so sorry I frightened you.' Cordelia signed and said gently, cupping her daughters face with her hand to bring her eye level. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

Olivia whimpered in response.

'I'm scared.' She signed, her eyes closing and her forehead falling onto Cordelia's shoulder.

The supreme rubbed up and down her back gently and placed a few kisses on her head, before leaning away to meet her gaze. 'I know you are.' Cordelia said softly, stroking the girl's cheek to wipe away the few tears that fell. 'but we'll get through this, I've got you. It's going to be okay.'

Olivia nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, as if her fear would dissipate with the air rushing from her lungs. 'Im sorry about ruining your plants, I'm so sorry mom. I don't know if I can control myself. I understand if you don't want me anymore.'

The older witch cupped her daughters cheeks, looking her right in the eye. 'We've said it before and we'll say it again, as many times as you need us too. _Nothing_ you could do would make mama and I want to give you up, And please don't worry about the plants.'

'So…you aren't disappointed?'

Cordelia let out a light chuckle. 'No Livbug, not at all. I'm surprised and thrilled that you have a knack for both telekinesis and pyrokinesis. I know that you don't have much control over these powers yet, and when witches get nervous, any control they might posses can go haywire. You'll have to ask Misty about the many occasions where she accidentally setting things on fire when I was around.' This pulled a weak giggle from Olivia but she sobered quickly. 'Believe me, I understand you're feeling absolutely terrified, but I'll be here to guild you every step of the way. I love you so much my sweet girl.'

Olivia searched her eyes, and with a small smile, slowly reached out her pinky. 'I love you too mom, and I know it'll take time but I'm willing to try my hardest.'

Cordelia laughed, she was making a pinky promise with her seven year old, and it was something she'd gladly die keeping.

She took both of her tiny hands, kissing them before standing up, and pulling Olivia to her feet as well. 'What do you want to start with? We could try lighting some candles or moving plants around..' Cordelia trailed off when she noticed the plant Olivia was admiring out of the corner of her eye.

 _Or I could actually show my daughter the greenhouse before jumping right into training, nice going Delia. She must be terrified to be in such an unfamiliar place, about to do something she dreaded. Hopefully the plants will ease her nerves._

'What's this, why hasn't it bloomed?' Olivia signed curiously, gesturing towards a creeping vine held up by a support, that was sprouting a closed bud as wide as her hand.

'Ipomoea alba. Moonflower plant, it isn't open because it only blooms at night.. It has large white petals and yellow streaks that spread from the heart of the flower, Misty calls it keeper of the secrets of the moon.' Olivia nodded but still looked confused, she didn't know what half of these things were.

'Hold on.' Cordelia crossed the greenhouse to one of the many shelves and came back with a few books, the encyclopedia of plants and flowers, and a worn down notebook labeled potions.

' _Oh wow_!' Olivia signed excitedly, flipping through the books that were loaded with useful spells and wisdom. 'Thank you so much, I know I'll love these!'

Cordelia looked pleased. 'I gave them to your mama and now I'm giving them to you, I'm so glad this is something you take interest in!'

Olivia set the books carefully on the counter and Cordelia grasped her hand, intertwining their fingers before continuing the tour of the greenhouse.

Every so often Olivia would stop to smell bright flowers and remark about their beauty. Cordelia saw Misty in her daughter's eyes, staring wide and awestruck at all the different plants. She was completely enveloped in the dizzy assortments of colors and fragrances. And the older witch was happy to be the one to introduce her to their little kingdom. She was happy to have given her something exciting and new.

'Would you like me to make you a bouquet for your room?' Olivia nodded excitedly and watched as the older witch maneuvered around the pots with ease, plucking certain blossoms with deft fingers.

Cordelia reached up to clip something from the basket hanging above her, then bent to pick some daisies and a few pink and blue flowers. Satisfied, she went to one of the work tables and pulled out a glass vase, arranging the flowers she chose.

Fascinated, Olivia stood silently next to the counter while Cordelia shifted things around and murmured what seemed to be an incantation as she touched the petals, a tenderness with her every gesture. Finally the supreme stepped back, content with her work.

'They look gorgeous! But… I don't even know what half of these are.'

Cordelia gave her a warm smile and beckoned her closer. 'Lilies-of-the-valley' she explained, pointing to the white bell shaped bulbs that dangled over the rest. 'To provide peace and promote mental healing. Then there are bluebottles' She caressed the blue ones. 'For protection against negativity, and improved self-assurance, also because it's your favorite color. Daisies for cheerfulness, and apple blossoms, because, well they smell nice.' She smiled.

Olivia stared at the flowers then at her. ' _Wow!_ '

She couldn't believe Cordelia knew so much about the magical properties of plants. She didn't even know plants had so many, she just thought they were around to give off oxygen and look pretty.

Cordelia looked amused. ' _Wow_ what?'

' _Wow_ , I've never heard of so many magical plants, or someone who knows so much about them.'

Cordelia giggled and shrugged, her smile never leaving her lips. 'It's what I do, your mama and I both.'

'It's incredible…you're like- like the queen of plants!'

Cordelia's brown eyes softened and she held her arms open to the young girl. 'C'mere, you deserve a hug for that adorable comment.'

The wild blonde beamed, hooking her arms around the supreme's waist and squeezing tightly, looking up at her. 'Thank you for the flowers, mom!'

'Anytime lovebug, and when you want a fresh bouquet you can ask me. But if you want to bring them back after they've wilted, go to mama. She is what you kids might call "The Queen of Resurgence."'

/

'Can you try and pass me the pot like I just showed you?'

'What if I break it? What… what if I can't even move it?' Nervous green eyes searched Cordelia's.

'That's alright, you have to start somewhere. I love you and believe in you with all my heart baby girl. And no matter what happens I won't be mad.' She assured.

The older witch reached a hand across the table and closed it over Olivia's for a brief moment, 'Breathe.' She gave it a squeeze and pulled away with a reassuring smile. 'You'll do fine. Just focus on what you want your end result to be…You are so powerful, and with enough intent, you can do it.'

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes, shifting from side to side, trying to gear herself up.

'You wanna give it a go?' Cordelia signed and asked gently, letting her know it was okay to sign 'no'.

Olivia flashed her a nervous smile. 'I can definitely try.' She confirmed, extending her hands towards her mom.

Cordelia did the same to encourage her daughter, who took her time, staring at the plant with intense determination.

'On three okay?'

The young witch nodded.

'One, two, _three_!'

Cordelia waited and Olivia stared, but nothing happened. After a few minutes she dropped her arms in defeat and looked to the supreme with watery eyes. 'I can't do it mama, I'm no good.' Her tiny hands shook as she signed and if she had spoken the statement, Cordelia was certain her voice would have cracked.

'You've done it before, and you can do it again, I have no doubt.' Cordelia responded, grabbing the girl's hand and rubbing her thumb across the back of her palm.

Olivia shook her head. 'I was only able to use my powers when I was scared. If….' She took a deep breath, her grimace growing. 'If they were hitting me, I would wish for his hand to be frozen in place, or for him to go away, over and over until it happened. But I usually had to be in a bad place or think about scary things for it to work.'

Cordelia felt her heart shatter. _Why would anyone ever want to hurt her?_ She wanted to collapse into tears at the thought of someone striking Olivia, but she kept them from falling, taking in a deep breath to straighten her posture. Cordelia squeezed the girl's hands tighter, causing the young witch to meet her gaze. 'Liv, listen to me. I know that it feels like you need to be in a scary place to use your powers, but believe me you don't. _You're a witch_ , they will come naturally, and if you have a purpose, they will be under your control, does that make sense?'

A sharp intake of breath and Olivia pulled her hands away, turning to the pot with a serious gaze. She pressed her hands to the table, leaning forward. Cordelia knew that meant 'yes' and stood still across the counter, waiting patiently.

'Intention.'

Instead of looking to the older witch for more instruction, Olivia carefully lifted her hands so they were hovering just above the plant. She focused her thoughts on moving the object to Cordelia. The process was painfully slow: she knew if she let herself become too anxious or upset the plant would whiz across the counter, or combust into flames.

Misty pocked her head into the greenhouse to see Olivia hard at work, she stood in the doorway chewing on her lip. _C'mon Liv, ya got this baby girl_.

All three witches let out a collective breath as the pot began to move, rattling before picking up speed. It shot into the supreme's arms and threw her off balance. Cordelia stumbled backwards with an ' _oof_ ' and Misty and Olivia burst into laughter, after the young witch apologized profusely of course.

'I did it…some what controlled!' Olivia signed excitedly, thrusting a celebratory fist into the air.

'Yes!' shouted Misty, moving to her wife's side, with her arms outstretched to give Olivia a high five and bear hug. 'yes yes _yes_!'

'You did it.' Cordelia announced, breathless, wrapping her arms around her wife and daughter after being tackled into a hug. 'We are so proud of you.'

Misty nodded, joyful tears welling in her eyes. 'Next we'll work on lightin' candles, mom just told me you're quite the fireball.' Olivia laid her head back down, laughing into the Cajun's shoulder, clutching the back of her shawl tightly.

Cordelia pressed a kiss to the young witch's forehead, smiling. 'Told you you'd be fine.'

/

The supreme walked back into the greenhouse a few hours later to mention taking Olivia out to celebrate, and found her wife working away. The swamp witch was cutting one stem after the other and moving her hips to the beat of 'Gold Dust Woman'.

Cordelia leaned against one of the work tables behind the wild blonde, smirking.

"And what have we here?" The supreme asked, stepping closer.

The younger witch turned around, a huge smile adorning her face. "I'm almost finished makin' a flower crown for our little princess!" Misty announced excitedly.

"Mist, that's great! But… I was actually referring to you and your dancing, I had a spectacular view."

Misty smirked and turned back to the counter. "Easy now tiger, Liv could walk in any minute n' as a wise woman once told me, she shouldn't ever have to see us in the middle of makin' out, no matter how temptin' I may be."

Misty felt fingers slide to her hips and a soft kiss being placed on the back of her neck."She's upstairs running around with one of the girls she's met."

A shiver ran through her body as Cordelia moved her hair to gently nip and suck at sensitive skin. The Cajun turned swiftly and pulled the supreme in for a searing kiss. She let her tongue wander, earning a soft whimper from the blonde as she pulled back. "Ya have no idea what ya do to me." Misty husked, her hands wrapping firmly around her wife's waist.

The older witch hummed and stood on her toes to kiss Misty again, biting playfully at her bottom lip. "I think I have _some_ idea," She whispered, her lips brushing Misty's with every word.

"I wish I could take you right here." Cordelia murmured, trailing kisses down the wild blonde's neck, eliciting a low moan from the Cajun.

The swamp witch gave her a devilish grin, sliding her hands to grip Cordelia's ass, pulling the supreme flush into her. "Why can't ya? We've done it in here before millions of times, n' we weren't _that_ loud."

 _Because I have to be the responsible one, as much as we both want this right now_. "Because I came in here to ask if you thought it was a good idea to take Olivia out tonight to celebrate her victory, not so we could have sex on the counter. Plus you have to finish working on your gift."

Misty huffed, letting her hands fall from Cordelia. "Yeah you're right."

"I'll tell you what" Cordelia started "Tomorrow after family dinner we'll make some homemade cookies, we can draw a bath, light some candles, It'll be fun. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Ohhh I'd like that. Can I maybe give ya' that back massage ya' love so much?"

"Of course, I can't wait!" Cordelia grinned up at her, giving her one last kiss before she stepped aside to see her work.

"Aw honey, It looks so beautiful, she'll love this!"

On the table lay an almost finished flower crown, covered with all the flowers in Olivia's bouquet and then some. Cordelia noticed purple night phlox, moonflowers and evening primrose among the mix and gave Misty a questioning look. "Were you planning on taking her to the swamp?"

Misty nodded with a laugh "An' you, silly! I thought we could show her all it's beauty, jammin' to Stevie n' eatin' under the moon."

The supreme grinned widely at the thought "Sounds like the perfect evening, after I finish some more paperwork I'll go see if Liv is up for it, and see if she doesn't mind take out. I'd cook but I'm really feeling pizza."

Misty nodded, biting her lip thoughtfully as she weaved more flowers into the garland.

"What's going on in that beautiful brain of yours Mist? I can hear you thinking from here."

Misty looked over to meet inquisitive brown eyes. "I'm just so glad we have her in our lives. She's incredible Dee." The wild blonde laughed "I mean Liv is the best child a parent could ask for: polite, kind, hard workin', adorable. She's definitely ours."

Cordelia nodded in agreement "She's definitely something else, we really are the luckiest moms. I wouldn't trade our little family for anything else in the world, I love my girls. And as much as I wish I could stay and rave about how cute we all are, I have a stack of papers calling my name and you have a crown to complete."

"M'kay, see ya later. I love ya."

"I love you too, darling." Cordelia captured Misty's lips in a final kiss before turning and heading back to the academy.

/

"…I can't _believe_ this!" Amelia's voice said, she hadn't noticed Olivia and her new friend, Cassy enter the bedroom. "I knew Olivia seemed weird but now I know she's a freak, drawing disturbing pictures, she even has one of Misty and Cordelia! Can you say ' _stalker_!'" Amelia and her friend Blaire burst into laughter.

"Have you seen this one?" Blaire asked, holding up one of Olivia's drawings. "She's drawn a bunch of her parents. Did you know she was adopted?Apparently they've all given her up."

"No wonder! She's nothing but a deaf dud!" Amelia snickered and picked up another piece of her art work. "They're such ugly drawings too, a three year old could paint this. She's a pathetic excuse for an artist and yet _she's in our class_."

"I think some of them are okay." Blaire admitted quietly. But Amelia was so busy cackling at the papers she hadn't even heard her friend.

"I wonder what would happen if I ripped-" But once Cassy had translated this to her, Olivia decided she'd finally had enough. Taking a deep breath she and Cassy walked up to the two older girls and stood over them, meeting their gazes with a glare. 'Can you leave my stuff alone and get out of my room, please?'

Amelia and Blaire's heads snapped up in shock. Blaire jumped to her feet but Amelia just gave a dangerous smirk. "But I'm not done looking yet." She giggled, flicking her eyes over the picture in her hand.

Olivia noticed that Cassy was so wound up she was shaking, with her jaw locked and fists clenched in fury. She could've exploded on the girls any minute so the deaf witch gave her friend a look. 'No violence, _please_.'

"This time you're feeding the swamp witch ice cream and holding hands with the supreme. What a sicko." The older girl punctuated the last three words with a cold laugh."Not only are you a deaf loser, you're a baby dyke who's infatuated with our teachers, poor Misty and Cordelia don't know what they've gotten themselves into."

Olivia was too shocked to respond that they were her moms. Seeing her hiss that awful word brought back painful memories of the park incident. And Amelia was obviously taking great amusement in watching Olivia struggle to keep the lid on her anger, and her powers.

At this point, Cassy piped up, unable to hold back any longer. "First of all Amelia, she's not crushing on them, they're her _moms_. And secondly, didn't you hear her? She said _scram_ , cut it out before this gets out of hand or we'll-"

"You'll what, huh?" Amelia sneered, covering her embarrassment with venom. " _No_ , I don't want to leave just yet." She looked at the drawing of Cordelia, Olivia, and Misty in her hand. "I think this room needs a little decoration."

And with that she began to tear up the picture. With a furious huff Olivia flung out her hand towards the girls, and closed it, ripping the sketch book from Amelia's grasp.

Amelia dropped the rest of the drawings in shock and stood, facing Olivia. As she did she noticed the flowers sitting on the bedside table, the same as the ones in her art book.

"Don't think you've won just yet you little _bitch_!" She yelled, and set the flowers Cordelia gave her on fire, as if that wasn't enough she swooped up one of her drawings and touched it to the flames.

" _No_!" Olivia cried, not even caring she used her voice. Amelia threw a smirk her way and she and Blaire left.

The young witch walked over to the nightstand and shakily reached out an arm to the burning bouquet, putting out the flames, before assessing her charred drawing. She knew the bouquet was totaled and that could be fixed, if she told her mothers. And the drawing wasn't ruined completely but the fire had warped the paint, disfigured the picture she worked so hard on. Cassy put a comforting hand on her shoulder, watching as tears fell from her eyes. 'Im so sorry Olivia, are you okay? She is such a b-"

Olivia shook her head ' _no_ ' before meeting brown eyes. 'Language, Cass'.

The brunette blew out a breath 'witch. You don't deserve to be treated like that and if I had it my way I would've set that pink little purse of hers on fire. I know what you're gonna say, 'violence isn't the answer' but she's just so mean, she always has been.'

Olivia moved to the side of her bed and Cassy followed, sitting to help pick up her scattered drawings. 'She always has been? How long have you known her?' Olivia questioned, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Cassy sighed again, this time out of frustration and furrowed her brows. 'She can be a real…pain. I've hated her since we met two years ago. She is so nasty and out to get everyone she sees as competition. I'm only a year younger than her but she acts so astonished cuz' I'm taking potions with a class of eleven year olds, she's had it out for me especially bad ever since I've kept getting better grades than her.' She paused, frowning, 'I'm sorry you got caught up in this mess.'

'No' Olivia smiled and grabbed her friends hand, getting her full attention. 'Don't worry about me, I can find a spell to make my drawings invisible or something, and my mom can make more bouquets. But If she starts I can handle her.'

Cassy let out an amused chuckle, smiling widely. 'Oh _I know_. I was here when you almost knocked the skirt off of her!'

The younger witch's face fell. 'I didn't scare her that much did I? _Ohhh no_.' Olivia's eyes grew wide 'She's gonna tell everybody and then word will get to my moms and they'll get so mad-'

' _Hey_ , none of that. Crap, please don't cry!' Cassy begged as she saw Olivia's tearful expression. She grabbed her friends hand before signing. 'Look, you did good. You didn't do anything to get yourself in trouble you just took back what was rightfully yours. If I had been in your place I'd probably be sitting in your moms office right now, getting the'

The young witch crossed her arms and scowled, putting on her best impression of the supreme. 'This is an academy not the playground, you must behave yourself. No brainwashing Amelia, no magic or non magical pranks, I cannot let such foolishness be tolerated!.'

The brunette felt her arm being pinched lightly and giggled, looking over at her friend. 'Thats a spot on impression of my mom, but that's not what I worry about. If they found out and punished them, the girls would never stop torturing us. I can handle them but it doesn't mean I want to.'

Cassy nodded but frowned slightly. 'Uh yeah speaking of that, are you even going to tell your parents?'

"Tell us what?"

The brunette froze, and both girls turned slowly to the supreme. Cordelia was leaning her hip against the door frame, waiting for an answer.

Olivia fixed her gaze on the pictures at her feet, pressing her lips into a straight line.

'Liv, tell me what happened.' Cordelia said and signed gently. She was kneeling beside the witches now, with her hand pressed into the small of her daughters back, rubbing soothing circles. She'd been in this situation before, she knew the drill. _Be patient and she would speak_.

Olivia shook her head and bit her lip, she didn't want to discuss the hurtful things Amelia said and did but she knew her mom would find out one way or another. 'Some of the girls, Amelia much more than Emily, were harassing me.'

She felt Cordelia's arm muscles tense around her and grimaced. 'What exactly did they do?' The supreme questioned, studying her daughter worriedly.

'We came in from playing to find Amelia and Blaire going through my sketchbook, Amelia said some pretty nasty things about me and when they saw we were there she continued to mock my drawings out loud. She ripped one of them up and-'

Cordelia mouth fell open. 'She did _what_? That's _vandalism_ and _verbal abuse_ , if she thinks she can get by with doing that to you, or any other student, that little-'

Cassy leaned over close to the supreme 'That's not all, the little priss set the picture she made and the flowers you gave her on fire and skipped off, not a scratch on her. Liv really kept her cool.' she added.

The older witch's eyes grew wide, darkening with rage. With Cassy's statement, she felt a whole new wave of anger welling in her chest.

 _Oh no._ Olivia was familiar with this look, it was one her mother had worn when confronting the boy with Misty on the playground. 'Please don't get them in trouble! It'll give them a real reason to hate me… I can handle them!' She pleaded.

Cordelia frowned. 'I know you can, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't be punished for their actions. I'm not just enraged because I'm your mother and they destroyed very sentimental, personal items of yours. it's because what Amelia did to you was an extreme form of bullying, and there is no way I can let it be tolerated.'

Olivia gave a heavy sigh her shoulders slumping in defeat. 'Hey now.' Cordelia soothed, pressing Olivia closer into her. 'You're worried she's going to come after you for telling, but believe me she won't.'

'How can you be sure you'll get her not to?'

Cassy let out a light laugh at her friends question. 'Are you kidding me Liv? You're mom's the freakin' supreme, she can do anything.'

Cordelia gave Cassy an amused smile and turned her head back to her daughter, cupping her cheek with one hand. 'Do you trust me?' Olivia nodded vigorously.

Cordelia bowed over to rest her chin atop of wild curls, and leaned back slightly to meet her daughter's gaze. 'Good, I'll handle it then, and I'll replace your flowers.' Dark eyes flitted from the burned picture on the ground to Olivia. 'I'm so sorry, but I don't have a spell or the power to undo the damage done to your art.' Cordelia whispered, tightening her grip on the young witch.

Olivia buried her head into the supreme's neck before pulling away. 'Don't worry about the drawing, there will be plenty more opportunities to draw you, mama and I.' Olivia gave a reassuring smile before continuing 'I just wanted to thank you, for caring, and for the comfort. I love you so much, to Pluto and back.'

The older witch refrained from giggling delightedly at the statement, instead she just smiled to herself. She found Olivia's little saying to be absolutely adorable and made a vow to use it at the end of every 'I love you' to come.

'Anytime Livbug, and I love you _so so_ much.' She cupped Olivia's cheek 'to Pluto and back.' Cordelia punctuated this statement by brushing away an errant curl and placing a long kiss to her daughter's temple.

'And I just wanted to let you know that I am so very proud of you Olivia, Cassy told me you kept your control. That isn't something easy to accomplish, but you did, you are absolutely amazing.'

The supreme pulled away, her arms still loosely around her daughters waist, to see Cassy nodding in agreement and the biggest grin playing on Olivia's face.

'Delia?'

'Yes dear?'

'You are the best mom anyone could ever ask for.'

A lump formed in Cordelia's throat but she didn't let the tears in her eyes fall. 'Don't let mama hear that!' Cordelia laughed.

Olivia scrunched her nose cutely, a smile slipping onto her face. 'I said mom, not mama! Misty's the greatest _mama_ in the world.'

'Good, I was just defending Misty's pride.' She felt Olivia relax back into her embrace, grinning against her neck.

'Mama and I love you Livbug, to pluto and back.' She gave Olivia a kiss on the head, and slowly lifted Oliva off her lap. The girl looked up at the supreme questioningly.

'All this talk of pluto and of mama reminded me that Misty thought it'd be the perfect night to see the swamp, as a celebration of sorts. If you'd still like to that is.'

Olivia opened her mouth to reply but a yawn slipped out and she slapped a hand over her mouth sheepishly.

Cordelia could only grin at Olivia's actions. 'We'd understand if you want to take a rain check, it's getting late and you've been through a long day. It's up to you sweetheart.'

Olivia worried her lip for a moment before turning to Cassy and signing something quickly then facing her mother again.

'Would it be okay if I just stayed here tonight? I feel like I need some time to collect my thoughts. And maybe later can Cassy and I watch a movie in the living room?'

Cordelia nodded. 'Of course, we can see about going to the swamp sometime this week. Cassy I forgot to tell you, even though it may be obvious, you're invited too.'

The brunette let out a surprised laugh "As long as I'm not intruding on anything miss Goode-Day!"

Cordelia shook her head, smiling reassuringly at the brunette. 'Not at all. From the way you stuck up for my daughter today I can surely say I wouldn't want anyone else to accompany us. You're always welcome.'

The older girl gave Cordelia a grateful smile and a 'thank you' and the supreme left to go fill Misty in. Her swamp queen would be disappointed they weren't going to the swamp tonight, but Cordelia knew just the thing to make it up to her, and they didn't even have to leave their bed.


End file.
